The Forbiden Misteri of the Closet Secret
by Mal Hadrim
Summary: This story was done by my brothr who i am tudoring in english lessons. It's about scooby doo and i told him to red catcher in the red but he looked it up maybe instead. enjoy.


Scooby and his gang went rolling to the gate of he castle and looked to the way inside.

"woe scabbyo" said Fred who was kissing Velma had on the lips to the mislay of Daffne. "We cant get into the castle to see whats the matter adn get gas to fix the wheels of the van;

The Mysteri Machine popped, and didnt work

"Uh oh Dinkies" yelled velma who was angrily looking at Ferd smooching Daffnie. "seems like it is not going to be hot outside and maybe we can call on the phone to see who ccan help us fix this flat tire."

"rokely" woofed scooby dood and didnt want to go in but he liked velmma who gave him snackies. "okay lets go look"

The gang looked hard and tough for the way in, but nobody could find it. Shaggy says "Well i guess we have to wait in the morning" and scooby nodded.

"I dont want to wait in the morning: whined Holden Caulifield, who was the new member of Fred gag mysteri inc.

"Oh my!?" yelled daffnie who saw the drawbridge go down fast, and make a big splach when it sank in the water.

"well now we can get inside gang!' yelled fred who dragged them into the house which drawbridge quickly went up and locked them in trapped!

'Were trapped and locked!" cried scooby and shaggy who tried the door but it didnt hsve handle because it was a drawbrige.

"I am worried guys" hodlen said twitily and jumped on both feet "and now i need to go pee really badly but i wont even cant go because im too worried...;

"its okay holden," fred said piutting an meaty oar around his neck and givinh a friendly grimace. "we can just sleep inside and not get wet from he snow and rain, then call the repairs with my cell phone in the morning"

Okay thats a good plan said scooby

"im worried about the van though" fred said "I hope nothinh bad happens to em because i have really good milage and its an attic from the 70s"

Halden simmmered at this and sat doen to cry about he was scared. this was his only first time in the gang and there was a spooky castle and the flashlights were not bright enough and he failed at school and evertything yo be and thies friedns were all he had.

"haulden" scoiiby woofed at him and nozzled up to him "its rokay we can look for food"

"i like food"

Scobbyschaggy and haulden caulifield went down the dark hallway to look for found some kitchen and the food was old but tasty and schaggy ate a lot of food to be hapy and scooby actually ate it first hahaha.

Then suddenly oh nogod whoosh wohhsh a floating ghoulbin chased them spouting "ooh leave my place"

"oh shirt" yelled haulden and ran away fast but s ooby was super fast like sound and ran fastest. Cauldren haufields passed a window and wanted to jump out of it and get some covers but it was so scary behind him run. "i dont even know what im running from i just feel like it" he was so scared

There were suddenly "watch out gang" and shaggy made the famous sign and they ran into the hallways to run. There were lots of doors and they ran in them.

Ferd set up a trap with some toast and a net to catch the goul bin, near the indoor duck poond tha ws abandoned for ccenturies. The ghost was close but out of the room came Haulden and he stopped and cried more and yelled "where did the quackers go!?" and he stepped in the net.

It went up and up and up like David Petraeus at an interview with hs book selling lady and smash he hit the ceiling.

the nefarious ghoulblin giggled and clapped so haulden yelled "you clap for wrong!" and the ghost got mad

quickly freddie pushied the trickily nefarious toolbin into the pond. SPALAH went the pond.

"help help fish me out i dont swim" yelled a voice and another one said "oh no i cant swim"

fred dove in tosave them "phonics!" holden yelled angrily, "i knew you were phonics! thats no ghoulbin!"?

Scooby and shaggy came back and helped the people out... it was... DAFNEE AND VELMA!

they tried hardly to get away but haulden was a credit to the mysteri iinc and caught them both and yelled "liberate yourselves from my vicelike grip"

"peopel always suck" ranted haulden anonstopicly while fred and scooby tried to fix the net so they couldnt never escape.

"why girls why" said frdd who was distraught

"because you were taking all the money" sid velma who was sad abd crying a lot.

"well i know money always makes you into blue" volunteered holden who forgave her because she was prettyyw.

"and daff, why you, i love you the most" said Fred and wept openly on the floor

"because you didnt pay any attention to me and im a woman i need to be attentioned to" said Sally

""oh sally" fred said, and called the police on his phone to send a tow truck. I forgave you unequivotally."!

The police came to fix the truck and they told the mansion owners that the bridge broke. "thanks to you once again!"

All of a sudden scooby sniffed the ground and dug up a box of treasure! it was photos of the entire cast of the president of united states who has slept and been in this very cartel!

"wow we can open this as a museum now!" the owners were so happy

Then the entire gang got into the now fixed by the police machine and drove away. Holden California taught about the day he had had. "everyone likes me here and nobody is a phonics anymore. I think this is the best bet ever."

"heywanna scooby snack" asked scooby who forced fed him one"

yes scooby smiled "holden", yes i do.

THE END


End file.
